Heads' Collide
by The-Hufflepuff-Cbgkitten
Summary: Hermione's back for her last year at Hogwarts to find not only did Draco also come back, but He's Head Boy! And she's Head Girl! Will they kill each other before the year ends, or will something bring the two enemies together? My first fanfic, so be nice to me!
1. The Horror

**Heads' Collide**

A Dramione Fanfic by cbgkitten

Disclamer: Through this whole story, so I don't have to write this again, I don't own any of the charcters, or some of the plot. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1 - The horror**

Hermione was sitting in the Perfects compartment on the Hogwarts Express and she couldn't _believe_ who was chosen by Headmistress McGonngal to be the Head Boy to her Head Girl.

Draco Malfoy sat across from Hermione, his expression changing between a smirk at annoying Hermione with his mere presence and a scowl of disgust at any thought of having to share the Heads' dorm with her, patrol with her, and just be near her _all_ year long. It was going to be torture, for the both of them.

When the train stopped at Hogwarts, Hermione pretty much ran out of the train to catch up with Ginny and they sat together at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Draco, on the other hand, dragged his feet out of the train and to the Slythrin table, where they were noticeably less older students, people his age, for their parts as Death Eaters during the war. He and his mother only didn't get sent to Askaban because of Narcissa lying to the Dark Lord about Potter, even in his thoughts the name was colored in hatred, being dead. Potter had told his mother quietly that Draco was okay, so she saved him, like he saved her son. Draco still hated him, Weasley, and Weasley's stupid mudblood girlfriend, the Head Girl, Granger. He hated her most, and he had to live with her all year. Ugh. He glared at Hermione from his table, and she glared back at him.

Hermione's thoughts were on the fight she had with Ron the day before, they had broken up after it. The fight had been about her being Head Girl, him and Harry hadn't come back to school this year, everyone who had a big role in the war had been offered a job as an Auror and Harry, Ron, Lee Jordan, and several people she didn't know jumped on the chance. She played the fight back in her mind.

_"What do you mean the Head Boy and Girl have to share a dorm and bathroom! What if the Head Boy walks in on you?", Ron had screamed at her the night before at the Burrow. _

_"It's not my choice, Ron. It's Headmistress McGonngal's decision, she thought it'd be easier to get stuff done if the Head Boy and Girl shared a dorm. And the bathroom part is a matter of convenience, I also will always lock the door when I'm in there so no can walk in.", Hermione had patiently stated._

_Ron was still screaming at her though, not calmed down by her words, "What if you fall in love with him, and leave me! I couldn't deal with that! No, I want you to resign! I don't want you to leave me or cheat on me with whoever the Head Boy will be!"_

_Just then Hermione's temper broke out and she was screaming at Ron at the top of her lungs, and the whole house, if not the whole neighborhood could hear her yells, "RON! I have been in love with you since we were 11! I would NEVER cheat on you, EVER! Or leave you for anyone else! But, if you're going to keep acting like this, I WILL break up with you! I will not be controlled by you Ronald Billius Weasley! It's my life, and mine alone, and if you're going to act like this, you are out of it! So, either drop it, or we're over! What's it going to be Ron? Me as Head Girl, or nothing at all?_

_Ron had just looked down and whispered, "Then goodbye Hermione.", and walked out of the room, probably to owl Lavender Brown and beg for her back._

_She had started at his back as he disappeared, and then ran off to the room she and Ginny shared and slammed the door, tears dripping on the the floor as she ran. She then had flung herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep._

Hermione snapped back to the present and saw Ginny looking at her, concerned. Hermione just shook her head at Ginny and with empty brown eyes, looked down at the welcome back feast Hogwarts' house elfs had prepared for them. Hermione had long given up on S.P.E.W. Most house elfs, besides Dobby, didn't want wages, or clothes, or anything. Just thinking if the little guy that had died saving them last year made her eyes sting with unshed tears. She then noticed Malfoy glaring at her from the Slythrin table and glared back, hatred causing the tears in her eyes to dry up. After a few minutes she ignored him and looked down to eat her dinner. Ginny noticed Hermione's glare and looked to see who had gained the murderous gaze. When she saw it was Malfoy she, too, glared at him then completely ignored him.

Draco noticed as he glared at Hermione, she and the girl Weasley glaring back with such hatred it would give pause to most anyone else. Luckily for Draco, he had no heart and wasn't most people so he was unaffected and bored. Then he remembered third year when he went to gloat at Buckbeak's planned on death, the one that never came, and Hermione had him at wand's point and then lowered it to walk away and when he had mocked her she turned around at punched him in the nose. He had to be ushered to the nurse by a now dead Crabbe and a newly jailed Goyle. He was embarrassed for weeks and made fun of by his housemates for months, taunting him that the "Mudblood Gryffindor beat up the Slythrin Prince", he'd still had to get completely back at her for that. And he would this year, he just needed a plan.


	2. Heads' Dorm

**Chapter 2 - Heads' dorm**

As soon as the feast ended Draco jogged to the Heads' Dorm, excited to start thinking of a plan to get back at Hermione for the embarrassment she had caused him after that punch. Hermione, on the other hand was dragging her feet to the dorm, she didn't want to see Malfoy, the annoying bouncing ferret, turning Malfoy into a ferret was the one good thing that the Death Eater did while pretending to be Mad-Eye Moody. Thoughts of her and Ron's break up the night before haunted her thoughts, and would almost surely haunt her dreams when she fell asleep.

When she finally reached the dorm she found a smirking Malfoy stretched out on the couch, his muddy shoes still on, causing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust, "Malfoy, or should I call you Ferret, get you nasty muddy shoes of the couch, it's mine too, and I don't want mud on it."

His smirk grew more pronounced as he moved his feet along the couch, taking off his shoes when he got them over to him, making sure to leave lots of mud in the movement, wiping it on the couch cushions. Rolling her eyes at the very immature, childish display, she flicked her wand at the couch, muttering a quick cleaning spell under her breath, snorting in disgust as she did so, the spell leaving the couch free of mud, with a sigh she plunked herself down on the couch, on the far right side, with Malfoy on the far left.

Suddenly Draco had a small idea of how to get her back for the punch, he scooted closer to her, so they were nearly touching and leaned near her ear to coo into it as he heard her sharp intake of breath at his closeness, "Something wrong, Hermione?", he knew using her given name would confuse her.

Confuse her it did; she quickly shot of the couch to sit in a near by chair, careful not to touch Malfoy at all. What the hell was that? He called her by her first name? She wasn't even aware her KNEW her first name, seeing he only called her her last name and that horrible word, mudblood.

Hermione knew she was a muggleborn, she had no magical blood in her, and she was dang PROUD of it, she was the top of her class, the brightest witch of her age, and had saved Harry and Ron's lives on several occasions. How is blood status important when she had done much more good things than many purebloods. It was just proof that blood isn't important in the slightest.

Draco smirked, he had startled her and he noticed the red tint in her cheeks. She was blushing, good. He had an idea to get her back, he would cause her to fall in love with him, and when he thought she had fallen hard, had kissed him, had started to date him, he would dump in the the Great Hall, in front of at the school. She would be humiliated for life. It would be the perfect payback for the punch.

"Hey, Gran- I mean Hermione. Since we have to work together all year, lets call a truce. I won't call you names, and you... you won't try to punch me like you did in third year, or hex me.", Draco said as he held his hand out to Hermione for her to shake, "Deal?"

Hermione eyed Malfoy's hand suspiciously, why was he offering a truce after he had just tried to.. whatever he had tried to do. She cautiously asked, "This better not be a trick Malfoy, because if it is I will hex you into next week."

Draco hid a smirk, "Oh it's no trick, Grang- Hermione. I just want to not wake up to your wand at my throat this year, since we share the dorm. So, do we have a deal?"

Hermione carefully took his outstretched hand and shook it, "I guess we do.."

Draco didn't bother to hide the smirk this time, "Good, now how's Weasely and Potter?", he asked.

Hermione winced like she had been slapped, "Harry's fine.", she stated, her face a bit paler than normal.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And Weasely? Aren't you two together?"

Hermione turned as pale as a sheet of parchment, "We were, we broke up last night."

Draco blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry Hermione. What happened? I thought you two had been in love since we were, like, first years."

Hermione blinked and tears started to drip her cheeks, "We were", she choked out, "We had a fight over me being Head Girl, he thought I was going to cheat on him or dump him for whoever was Head Boy..", She looked at Malfoy, "Which seeing how you're Head Boy it's really unlikely.. like impossible.."

Draco stepped closer to her and hugged her on instinct, Hermione stiffened in his arms and then turned her face into his shoulder and sobbed, tears drenching his school robes he had on. He stroked her hair, "Shh, I got an idea to make his jealous and beg for you back", he stated, his own plan forgotten.

She lifted her tear-stained face, her brown eyes filled with tears and Draco felt something inside him wrench at the sight. "What is it?", she whispered, her voice raw from the sobs.

At her rough voice he again felt something wrench inside of him, "Well, you said it'd be impossible that since I'm Head Boy to cheat or break up with Weasley?", she nodded, "How about we prove that wrong? You date me, to drive him MAD."

Behind the tears in Hermione's eyes, something flashed, "I think... I think I like that idea.. But, why do you want to help me with Ron? You hate me.. you tormented me for 6 years...your aunt _tortured_ me last year.. you're were a Death Eater! Why do you want to help _me_?"

Anger flashed in Draco's eyes and he was screaming at her, "Do you think I don't know that? I can't help the way I was raised! I was taught before I could talk to be horrible to muggleborns! As for my Aunt Bella if I tried to stop her not only would I have been tortured too, but my dad would have probably killed me! Same with the fact I was a Death Eater, I would have been killed if I didn't! I'm sorry, for all I did. I really am.", his plan to get back at her was long forgotten, he just wanted her to understand him, and his past actions.

Hermione stared at him, startled. She hadn't known any of this, though if she hadn't been blinded by hatred for so long, she may have guessed that. She was upset at herself for yelling at him, "I'm sorry.. Draco. I didn't know.. I'm sorry.", she repeated. She was truly sorry.

Draco's anger evaporated as she said his first name, no one but his family called him Draco.. but he liked that way she said it. He sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.." Suddenly he was hyper aware that he was still hugging her, her chest against his, her heart beating fast, and his doing the same. What was this he was feeling? He'd never had felt it before, it made his throat go dry, his heart beat faster, he was noticing all at once how beautiful she was, how her hair wasn't bushy anymore and had been replaced by curls, how her teeth were straight now, no buck-teeth, how her brown eyes were framed by black lashes that made her eyes stand out, how red her lips were, the red tint in her cheeks. What was wrong with him? He was suppose to hate her, she was muggleborn. He wasn't suppose to think that her lips were full and red and kissable looking or that he would love to bury his hands in her curly hair. He shook his head slightly in an attempt to rid himself of the thoughts buzzing around his mind.

Unknown to him, Hermione was having similar thoughts running through her mind, she was noticing Draco's grey eyes swimming with emotions she'd never seen in his gaze before. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but she was also noticing how his white-blond hair looked almost golden in the lighting, how muscular his body felt under her's, and just so dang _handsome_ he was. But, she shouldn't be noticing these things, he was the enemy, he had taunted and hexed her for 6 years. Though one of his hexes that made her teeth grow caused her to have normal, straight teeth after the hex was removed.

She pulled herself out of his arms quickly and ran to her room, shouting over her shoulder, "Thanks.. err, Draco. If your idea gets me Ron back, I'll owe you one!"

Draco stared at her back as she ran away from him before regaining his composure, "_When _it works, you do owe me one", he replied with a smirk before going to his own room.


	3. Confusion of the Mind and Heart

**Chapter 3- Confusion of the Mind and the Heart**

After Hermione shut her door after her, she slid down the door and sank to the floor, putting her head in her hands, taking deep, calming breaths. What had happened out there? One minute she wanted to hex him into oblivion because she thought he was trying to trick her, and the next she had the overwhelming desire to kiss him. What was wrong with her? She had wanted to kiss DRACO MALFOY, the boy had tormented her and her friends ever since their first year, now she felt bad for him and wanted to kiss him? She must had something slipped into her pumpkin juice, that had to be it, but deep down she knew that she had wanted to kiss him under her own power, but she refused on the outside to except the fact that she may be falling for the ferret, Draco. She got changed into a nightgown and threw herself into her plush bed.

Draco was in a similar state of mind. Why the hell couldn't he get how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to hold her again out of him mind? She was the enemy, a mudblood, beating him in every class, top of their year while he, a pureblood, a Malfoy, was stuck under her, second best. He was suppose to hate her, he had been told from a young age that fact, but he'd much rather kiss her full, red lips... something must be wrong with him, that's the only thing that made sense. He COULDN'T be falling for a girl how humiliated him on a daily basis, for answering questions he didn't know the answer to, for being smarter than him, for reading books in her first year that he had sitting in front of him in the Malfoy Library for years and had never touched or thought about reading, at all. Also he didn't understand what he was feeling, he'd never felt it before, usually he didn't dwell in on girls this much, nor had he been so affected by tears before. When she began to cry at the mention of Weasely all hatred and anger flew out of him and was replaced by the strong need to comfort her and hold her until the tears disappeared. And then when she stopped crying, he _still_ wanted to hold her, to protect her from the thing that made her cry, which is why he suggested he and her fake date, to make Weasely jealous. He had want to make her feel better, it was weird because he had been so cruel to her for so long, why was he feeling this need now? He didn't know why, but he was going to find out, somehow. He had completely forgotten his need for revenge because of his confusion, maybe to never be remembered. He shook his head in a attempt to clear his thoughts and striped down, pulling on some pj pants and laying face down on his bed, mentally and emotionally exhausted by the different thoughts and emotions that he'd gone through in such a short period of time.

The next morning, early, Hermione walked down the stairs from her room in her nightgown still, which was light pink in color and cut off just above her knees, in to the Heads' common room. What she saw in there made her suck in air in shock.

Draco was standing, shirtless, in front of the common room's fire, facing it. He had green pj pants with silver strips on, showing off his house colors. Hermione could see the toned back of his arms and at her intake of breath, he turned around, so she could now see his lightly toned chest and stomach. She couldn't move or speak, all she could do was stare at him.

Draco, too, was staring. He had never imagined Hermione had hide such a body under her school robes, she had long legs that her nightgown showed off and her lower lip was turning redder due to the fact she was biting it out of nerves, then he noticed she was staring at him, much like he was staring at her. After what seemed eternity in silence he smirked at her, "Like want you see Hermione?"

The effect was what Draco had wanted it to be, she tore her eyes from his chest and glared at him, "No, I don't actually, Draco", his first name on her lips was coated in sarcasm, "Actually I was wondering why you are standing in OUR common room without a shirt on."

Draco's smirk became more pronounced, "Oh really? So you weren't staring at my bare chest for about 5 minutes? Also, I could ask you why you are wearing a nightgown in OUR common room."

Hermione flushed a bright red color, "No I wasn't staring at you, I'm wearing a nightgown because.. I thought you were still asleep.", only the last part of the sentence was honest, it was the first honest thing she had spoke so far, she _had_ been staring at him, and she _was_ enjoying the view of his toned body. "And weren't you staring at _me_?"

Draco was still smirking, however, "Oh and you _were_ still sleeping when I came out here, I was out here first. and I wasn't staring at you I was thinking about how I'd never thought _you _of all people would be dressed in a nightgown at night, I know Pansy didn't."

Hermione snorted in disgust at the name of one of Draco's "friend's" who she's helped put in Azkaban, "Right, I bet Pansy slept in little lace bras and panties like the little slut she is."

Draco's smirk turned into a little smile as his eyebrows shot up, "Well, you're right about that.. she is a slut and she did sleep in little lace bras and panties, I know because I took them off her a few times.", it was no secret that he'd slept with Pansy, everyone in their year knew it, even if the parents and teachers were blind to that fact.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Ugh. One, tell me something half the school doesn't know. Two, way to much information. Lastly, three, it's a good thing that I helped put her into Azkaban, so I don't have to listen to THAT all year long.", at the last statement she smirked, one that could rival Draco's own smirk, and turned away to her room to get changed into her robes.

Draco jumped forward and grabbed her arm before she could take a step. She inhaled sharply and turned to face him, his several inches on her causing her face to be at his chest, she looked up and hissed, "What?", to cover the emotions wracking through her.

He lost any thoughts he had had as she turned to him, her head at chest level, then he remembered what he'd wanted to say, "I never liked her, you know. She was just a distraction."

"A distraction?", she hissed in disgust, "From what? You are worshipped here in school by _most_ of the females. And you had most of the Slythrins in our year as your friends. Why would you need a distraction from all that?"

Draco replied, his voice deadly quiet and soft, "Those girls only like me for my looks, not for me, Pansy included. And the Slythrins? After the Dark Lord came back after the Triwizard Tournament and dissed my father in front of all of them were cruel to me and looked down on me, even for so after I was suppose to kill Dumbledore and failed, Snape having to kill him in my place. Pansy stood by me during that, though just because she's a slut that liked what I gave. So, don't act like you know me. Because you know _nothing_ about me. Not one thing."

Hermione just stood there then muttered to herself, "So, last night wasn't a weird dream.. it was real."

Draco blinked, "What?"

Hermione responded, "Last night, when you were being nice to me and said you'd never wanted to be a Death Eater, it wasn't just a crazy dream.. and you really did suggest we fake date to anger Ron.. it was real.", which meant she really did want to kiss Draco last night... and standing here, his and still wrapped around her wrist, she wanted to kiss him again. Her senses and thoughts were filled with him, she could smell his cologne, feel his hand wrapped lightly around her wrist, and she could see the look in his eye anger that she thought she knew him and all mixed with confusion and some other growing emotion in his gaze that she didn't recognize. Draco's face was always so emotionless, unless it was hatred, disgust, or anger on it. The look in his eye she'd never seen on him before, but it looked similar to the way she had seen Harry look at Ginny. What was it?

Draco's mouth slowly tipped up into a smile, god he couldn't remember the last time he smiled. He must have been a little boy the last time he had a real smile on his face, maybe when he received his letter for Hogwarts. "No.", he said gently, "That wasn't a dream..", this feeling he had no name for was growing inside of him, he was making him fell light-headed, and happy for the first time since he got his Hogwarts letter when he turned eleven. His grey eyes were sparkling and he didn't know why. Why was he so happy while she was so near? He didn't know, or understand.

"So," Hermione asked, "You were serious about wanting to help me?" When Draco nodded mutely at her she said, "Ok then, I'm telling Ginny though, and Harry so they don't think I've gone totally bonkers."

Draco let out a short stream of laughter, "Ok, but how will Weas- I mean Ron - know about this? I didn't see him or Pot- erm, Harry, at the feast."

"Harry and Ron didn't come back this year, Kingsley offered all the of age people who fought on OUR side of the war jobs as aurors," Hermione stated plainly, "and angry owls from the Gryffindors in our year to Ron will probably work.. if there is any more of them."

Draco winced at the way Hermione said our, meaning not him, "You think that'll work? Second-hand information?"

Hermione smirked, very Slythrin-ishly, knowingly, "Ron is a VERY jealous person, and being that it's you, it'll drive him MAD with anger and he'll try to get me back on the spot!", Hermione said excitedly, "But, I'll turn him down for a while and then get back with him."

Draco smirks, very much like the one Hermione still wore, "I think this will be fun, then.", he stated, but he had no idea how much 'fun' it would be.


	4. Let the Tricking Begin

**Chapter 4 - Let the Tricking Begin**

A week later, Draco and Hermione agreed it would be to suspicious the next day, their "relationship" came out in the open as they walked, hand in hand, into the Great Hall, all talk stopped as spoons, forks, and knifes dropped on to plates in a huge clatter of metal on glass plates, even the teachers looked shocked, eyes wide. Then there was a large uproar of shouting Slythreins and Gryffindors, both houses accusing them of being a traitor, the only ones not yelling at the two tables were the two Heads' best friends, Ginny and Blaise Zabini. The two had told them the plan, and as the two tables roared at the two, the tuned them out a bit as the separately thought of the memory of telling their best friend the plan.

_Hermione hesitantly knocked on the door leading to Ginny's room the second day of school after classes, "Hey Ginny, can I come in?", she had asked. _

_Ginny had called out from the other side of the door, "Sure, come on in Hermione!" _

_Hermione had opened the door and shut it quickly, her nerves on end, then she sat down on a random bed in the room, "Ginny, I need to tell you something, but you need to have a open mind when I tell you." _

_Ginny had looked at her in suspicion, "What is it, Hermione? I promise I'll keep an open mind, best as I can."_

_Hermione had taken a deep breath and lunched into Draco's idea, as she talked Ginny had a small smile growing on her face, finally Ginny spoke, "How do you know you can trust him? I mean, this is MALFOY we're talking about."_

_Hermione had bit her lip, "He told me somethings about his past that made me feel his words were true and that he would help."_

_Ginny had hesitated for a minute, but then had said, "Ok Hermione, if you feel you can trust him then I'll help. I'll tell Ron the most outrageous stories about you and Malfoy, and I'll explain it to Harry to you, if you'd like. He's taking your side in the fight, after all."_

_Hermione had grinned and her loving best friend, "Thanks Ginny", she said giving her a hug, "I really appreciate it." Ginny had just hugged her back in response. _

Draco, meanwhile when Hermione had been remembering her encounter with Ginny, her remembered him explaining it to Blaise, the only one Draco could feel he could trust in Slythrin, and he hadn't been a Death Eater.

_Draco had been lounging in the Slythrin Common Room, which was empty, with Blaise. Draco had been thinking of how to broach the subject when his friend had interrupted his thoughts, "Drake, what's on your mind? I can see the gears of your brain running furiously from here."_

_Draco had smirked his famous smirk at him, "I'm doing something very un-Slythrin, my dad would kill me if he knew."_

_Blaise leaned forward, instantly interested, "What's up, Drake? What'd you do?"_

_Draco knew he had his friend hooked, so he made a show of preparing to tell, being very slow about it until Blaise had glared at him in annoyance, then he went on to explain, "Well you know how Granger and the Weasel were together? Well they broke up, and I don't know, I just felt this NEED to help her. So I offered to help her make the stupid Weasel jealous."_

_Blaise's eye were wide with shock, "How are you going to help her?"_

_Draco grinned at his friend, "Fake dating, of course, a few kisses here, a hand holding there, and BAM rumors everywhere and a bunch making it back to the Weasel."_

_Blaise looked impressed, "That muggleborn Granger IS pretty cute, good job Drake, and angering Weasely in the process? Nice, very nice."_

_Draco looked at his friend, shocked, "Her? Cute? Yeah, right. She's just a, a mud- muggleborn, not worthy of me in reality."_

_Blaise raised an elegant brow at him, "You sure you don't think that she's nice to look at at ALL?"_

_Draco looked at his friend and then said slowly, "Well, maybe a little, but not worthy of me still."_

_Blaise just looked at his friend, "Right, Drake. Whatever helps you sleep at night."_

Both Draco and Hermione snapped into reality, the students of all 4 of the tables shouting threats and glaring at their joined hands with hostility. Hermione slipped her hand out of his and calmly walked to the angry Gryffindor table. Draco followed suit and headed to the murderous looking Slythrins, sliding onto the bench next to Blaise. "So," Draco started, talking to Blaise, "How you today?"

Blaise smirked, "Wonderful, Drake. How are you and your new girlfriend?"

Draco smirked in return as he answered his friend, "We are _lovely_, already snogged.", he lied smoothly.

Blaise snickered and at the Gryffindor table her fellow "8th-years" were screaming at her.

Dean shouted, "What happened to Ron, Hermione? He's going to flip."

_That's the point_, Hermione thought. Aloud Hermione said, "Ron and me broke up the day before I came here. He was paranoid about Head Boy and Girl sharing a dorm and bathroom. When I got to my common room that first night I was crying and Draco comforted me and it just.. went from there."

Seamus looked at her sceptically, "You're not under a spell or curse?"

Hermione smiled, "I'm positive.", it worried her sometimes about how well she could lie.

Lavender ran up and gushed, "Oh my god, Hermione! Maybe you and Draco could have a double date with me and Ron!"

Hermione covered her wince, "You two are dating again? Since when?"

"Since the night before school! He owled me saying he wanted me back and I was _sooo_ happy to accept!", Lavender gushed totally unaware of Hermione's rising need to hide and cry somewhere.

Hermione said, struggling to keep her voice from cracking, "I, um forgot something in my room, be right back", she then rushed out of the room, holding back her tears.

Seeing her rushing out of the hall, Draco got back and quickly followed her, she was heading back to the Common Room.

Hermione collapsed onto the couch, tears now streaming freely down her face. Draco walked in not to long after and sat at her feet, stroking her shaking back in calming circles. He could feel rage building up in him for whoever had made her fall into such a state, she was always so strong and here she was, bawling her eyes out. He could figure out what had set her off, Ron. Once she had calmed down a bit he asked her, "What made you so upset?"

Hermione confirmed his suspicions, "Ro- Ron started dating La- Lavender as soon as me and hi- him broke u- up."

Draco swore, "I should kill that jerk for hurting you so badly."

Hermione looked up at him, her brown eyes bloodstained from crying, "Why do you eve- even care, Mal- Malfoy?"

Draco looked at her, and thought, where was this rage coming from? And this need to help her? "I don- don't really know. But, I do care.", he answered honestly. He was scared he may have began to fall for the one girl that would get him killed if he and her started dating for real.

Hermione looked at his eyes and the look in them was similar to the one Harry had in his eye when he looked at Ginny. It scared her to death. Was Mal- Draco in love with her? That couldn't be, he couldn't love, he was a heartless ex- Death Eater, but deep down it felt like she was trying to convince herself of that because she was falling for him too.


	5. Thoughts and Feelings

**Chapter 5 - Thoughts and Feelings**

Hermione lay in bed a few hours later her mind whirling. What was with Draco? He was being so nice to her recently, and held her when she cried. Why did he care so much? She'd seen the look in his eye, so similar to what Harry's looked like when he looked at Ginny.. full of love. But, Draco couldn't love her, right? He made fun of her for years and called her horrible names from the instant he found out her parentage, that she was muggle-born. Was it the lack of his father and Voldemort's influence that caused him to be so nice? No, he'd been mean before she'd broke down into tears about Ron. So what was it? She couldn't figure it out and fell asleep, Draco on her mind even in her dreams.

Draco, meanwhile, was stretched out on the couch, staring dimly at the ceiling, eyes dull. What was it about her was making him feel like this? He'd hated her not two weeks before and wanting her to fall of the face of the earth or die, get hurt. But, her tears had made him notice that she was beautiful and hugging her had been a reaction, a need to comfort her. The hug and made him notice even more so how lovely she was and he had felt how soft her skin was, like silk. He had no clue how she could so accidentally affect him, causing him to start to like, if not love, the one girl he had hated most in his life, the one girl he could never use his charm to win, because she was un-winnable to him, he'd been to mean to her in the past. He'd just stood there and watched as his aunt tortured her for information she so obviously didn't have. He didn't do one nice thing to her until this year, the offer to help her with Ron, but now he was hoping Ron would never want her back and Draco and Hermione could start dating for real. He was selfish, he wanted her all for himself. He wanted her so much. Suddenly he realized it was getting pretty late and dragged himself to his room and, after changing to his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, dreams he wouldn't remember of him and Hermione buzzing through his head.

Hermione awoke from her dream, a wonderful dream of Draco kissing her... wait wonderful? No, not wonderful.. ok maybe a little bit. Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands, what was going on with her? It was Saturday and Hermione decided she was just going to lie in bed and organize her thoughts and feelings. Feelings... that made her mind automatically think of Ron. Where did her feelings for him lay? She felt anger, betrayal, sadness, and the tiniest twinge of guilt.. not love though. When did her feelings for him evaporate? Was it when Lavender told her about Ron and her? No, it was before that, it was when Draco started being nice to her. God, she was in a bad situation. She would keep up the fake dating act, because Ron DID deserve to be jealous... even if she would never take him back, exspecially not after what Lavender had told her. "Ugh", she said aloud laying back on her bed with a heavy thud, "I'm so in trouble."

Draco had also just woken up from a amazing dream of Hermione and himself, the only difference he wasn't trying to deny the fact it was great. He just regretted the things in his dream would never happen in reality, he had hurt her too badly and his family would kill him if they found out his rapidly growing feelings for Hermione, at least Lucius would. Also, she still loved the idiot Weasel. Even though Ron had hurt her more than Draco ever could. He decided to stay in his room and mull over away to win Hermione over, he just couldn't NOT have her. He always got what he wanted, he was selfish and spoiled like that, and he wanted her, he would get her. He needed to win her over. He would do anything to get her, begging included, maybe.


	6. Fighting

**Chapter 6- Fighting**

A week passed without much incident, Harry had sent Hermione and Draco owls, telling her that he understood her reasoning for the fake dating and supporting it, he agreed that Ron had, and still was, acting like a total git, and warning Draco if he was just doing this to upset Hermione in the end, he'd kill him, the muggle way. Reading that, Draco just rolled his eyes, hurting Hermione more than she already was hurt was the thing he least wanted to do now. They had acted couple-ish all week in public, then went back to the common room and talked as friends, and as equals. Sometimes she would wake up crying at night and Draco would rush to her room to hold her, comfort her, into she fell back asleep. Each time this happened he wished to kill Ron and Lavender, who where so obviously the ones who made he like this. The only nightmares she had were about Ron, or of Ron and Lavender together.

Now it was Hogsmeade weekend and Draco planned to start on his plan to win Hermione over. He had bought flowers, roses, a bit un-original, but in one of their conversations she had mentioned they were her favorite and Weas-, erm Ron, never gave her flowers. They were going to Hogsmeade together this afternoon, he would take her to the Three Broomsticks, he refused to end Madam Pudifoot's, it was demeaning, and Honeydukes, possibly to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' Hogsmeade store if it would make her happy, the remaining Weasley twin would be there and she would probably enjoying visiting him, and a happy Hermione was necessary for his plan to work.

They headed out after breakfast, hand in hand, and Draco automatically steered her to the Three Broomsticks once they got to the village. He motioned for Madam Rosmerta to bring them two butterbeers and they sat down at a table. They sat, sipping their drinks, talking and occasionally laughing at something the other said, a totally normal scene for friends. The only thing a little odd about the scene was the intensity of Draco's gaze. Hermione was seemingly unfazed by it, but her stomach was a pit of wildly fluttering butterflies.

Suddenly Hermione felt like a cold breeze had blown over her, shivering she turned to look at the door to see is if anyone had come in. When she saw who was standing near the door she wanted to hide somewhere, run away crying, or hex someone. Or all three.

It was Ron, he was standing with his arm around Lavender's waist and she was looking at his with such a sickeningly sweet look on her face that Hermione was tempted to throw up. Draco notice her suddenly tense up, and followed her gaze. Seeing Ron, his face turned cold, his eyes spark with anger, "Lets go to Honeydukes' Hermione.", he said, his voice showing his barely repressed anger.

Hermione gave him a small nod and stood up. Draco walked up next to her and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She gave him the tiniest of smiles, fear and pain so obvious in her eyes, and then bent her head in an attempt to disguise herself so Ron didn't see her and blow up, Ginny had been showing Hermione the letters she had been owling Ron for her to proof-read, Hermione had smirked very similar to Draco and approved them, they were always over the top stories about her and Draco, meant to drive Ron _insane_ with grief. It had also probably made his murderously angry.

They tried to slip out of the door unnoticed, but Ron caught sight of them just as they were about to exit. "HERMIONE!", he screamed, "HOW DARE YOU DATE THAT, THAT, FERRET!"

Draco turned to face Ron, dropping Hermione's hand. "You listen here Weasely", he hissed, "Hermione and me would have never gotten together if you hadn't hurt her so bad. And turning back to that thing about 2 minutes after you broke up with Hermione? That's just wrong, not even _I_ would do that. You disgust me." He turned back around, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling the now crying girl out of there.

They didn't get too far before they heard Ron's outraged voice yelling, "THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'LL HEAR FROM ME FERRET AND HERMIONE.!"

Draco pulled Hermione quickly into an alleyway, wiping a tear off her cheek gently with one finger. He took the shaking girl into his arms, holding her comfortingly until her tears slowed then asked her, "Shall we go to, erm, _George's_ prank shop?"

Hermione looked up at Draco, her usually beautiful brown eyes red and puffy, "What if he takes Ron's side?"

Draco smiled gently at her, "I'm sure a prankster like him will love the way of revenge you've chosen to drive his jerk of a brother absolutely _mad _with rage."

Hermione smiled shakily, "I suppose you're right..."

Draco smirked, "I always am.", and with that he and her walked to Weaselys' Wizard Wheezes to visit George.


	7. Visiting George

**Chapter 7 - Visiting George **

Hermione and Draco stepped into Weaselys' Wizard Wheezes and were immediately greeted by the sight of an ear-less Weasely, "Hey Hermione!", he then say Draco, "Hermione.. why is _Malfoy_ here?"

Hermione sighed then began to explain what had happened from the night before Hogwarts began to earlier in the Three Broomsticks. "And Ron then yelled at us as we rushed down the street that it wasn't the last we would hear from him", Hermione finished.

George nodded understandingly and looked then at Draco, "Malfoy, you know if I find out that you're using Hermione to crush her as soon as she finally gets over my jerk of a brother I'll personally enlist every person in the Weasley clan, not including Ron, and kill you right?"

Draco nodded, "I understand, Pot- erm, Harry, told me something similar. Except _he_ threatened to kill me by himself, the muggle way.", he rolled his eyes, "Besides I wouldn't do that to her, we're friends now and I've really never had much _real_ friends, only Blaise."

George looked at Draco oddly, then asked, "Can we talk about this more privately, Malfoy? Hermione can you stay out here? I want to talk to him out back." Hermione nodded and George motioned Draco to follow and headed to the back room.

Once they reached the back room George cast a silent "Muffilo" and turned to Draco, "Ok, now no one can here us", George said, "Now why do you really want to help our little Hermione?"

Draco sighed and asked truthfully, "I.. I think I might be in love with her."

George raised a brow, he has definitely not expected that, "Well, when you manage to win her over, don't hurt her like my brother. I love Hermione like a sister, one that doesn't bat-boogie hex me when I try to threaten her boyfriends."

Draco looked up, surprised, "That's it? No hexing me? You're just going to let me off with a warning?"

George grinned, "I know you enough, Malfoy, to know you wouldn't like about loving Hermione without a look of disgust on your face, due to her blood status. You've also never cheated on any girl you've been with, you were a man-whore, but one with values. I trust you with Hermione, ever so slightly. The war opened my eyes to not judge people or hold grudges, though I will always hate the man who kill my brother, my twin, my best friend, my-partner-in-crime.", his eyes clouded over with grief as he spoke of Fred. He shook his head as if to chase away memories. "Well, we should get back before Hermione thinks I murdered you.", he finally stated, leading the way back.

Draco followed shortly after, hesitating for only a moment and there was one thought on his mind. That was the oddest conversation he had ever had.

He and George reached the front of the store and Draco saw Hermione playing with a Pygmy puff and smiled. Her quickly snuck behind her and asked in a whisper, "Do you want me to buy that for you?"

Hermione jumped and swung around, startled. Draco gave her a smirk and she began to laugh, Draco could never get enough of her laugh, it was a beautiful as she was. Hermione shook her head after she got her giggles under control, "No, Crookshanks is enough work for me. I could take care of him _and _one of these things. Thank you, though."

"Ah, ok", Draco stated holding out his arm, "Shall we go to Honeydukes' and get you some sugar quills then?"

Hermione giggled again, then took his offered arm, "We shall.", she stated in a serious voice, though her grin broke the effect. Gone from her mind was her encounter with Ron earlier.

As they left George watched them, he had heard their joking around and noticed their seemingly easy relationship. They were perfect together, a blind man could see it, the only ones who couldn't were probably them. "I wish you could see them with me, Fred.", George muttered under his breath before turning to help a student who was looking at some extensible ears.


	8. Snowball Fights and Confessions

**Chapter 8 - Snow Fights and Confessions**

Several weeks passed without incident, besides Lavender shooting Hermione dirty looks when she saw her. It was early December now, but just because it wasn't winter yet didn't stop the snow from covering Hogwarts' grounds in a thick sheet of it.

Draco, Blaise, Hermione, and Ginny were in the snow under the low afternoon sun, the four had become good friends despite their past and differences. They were organizing a snow fight, boy vs. girls, insults were thrown back and forth as much as snowballs, snow forts had been built with a simple flick of the wand. Hermione giggled as she saw a snow ball she had thrown hit Draco square in the face.

Shocked, Draco stared at the giggling Hermione for a minute before scooping up a huge armful of snow and charging at Hermione. Hermione tried to escape, but she couldn't outrun Draco's long legs and she gasped and the armful of snow was dropped onto her back. she grabbed a snowball and whirled around to throw it at him and froze.

Draco and Hermione were chest to chest and neither could move or talk. Draco was staring at Hermione intensely and Hermione couldn't move her brown eyes from his grey ones. Draco took a breath as if to say something before Blaise cut them off, "Drake! Come on man, lets beat these girls at this snowball fight!"

Draco glared over his shoulder at Blaise momentarily, the spell on both him and Hermione broken, before he was hit in the chest with the snowball Hermione has previously been holding in her hand. He whipped his head back to the grinning Hermione who took off again. He chased her down and tackled her into a snow bank. Hermione was giggling as she wiggled beneath him trying to get free before freezing again as she realized fully where she was and she looked at Draco wide-eyed, who was staring at her in such a way that her soul felt naked and bared to him.

Draco cleared his throat and stated quietly, "I have something I need to tell you."

Hermione stared at him, barely managing to choke out a, "What is it?", due to the intensity of his gaze and the butterflies flapping wildly in her gut.

Draco said in a low voice, not wanting to be overheard by Ginny, or worse, Blaise, "I, I think I'm falling for you, Hermione."

Hermione stared at him, unsure she'd heard him right, him a pureblood fall for a 'lowly' muggleborn like herself, "What?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Hermione.", Draco repeated, minorly embarrassed.

Hermione stared back up at him, the butterflies in her stomach going nuts as she whispered back, "I think I'm falling for you too, Draco."

Draco smiled widely and whispered into her ear, "Can I kiss you?"

Hermione nodded and whispered back, "Please do."

Draco grinned again before placing her lips on her's. He kissed her gently, but feeling her respond enthusiastically he deepened the kiss, kissing her hard and passionately, but somehow still gentle. All too soon they heard someone clearing their throat behind them and Draco turned, scowling to glare at whoever had interrupted their kiss.

It was Ginny, hands on her hips. Hermione lowered her lashes, embarrassed at being caught like this by Ginny. "What happened to trying to get Ron back, Hermione?", asked Ginny.

Hermione stated shyly, "Draco happened, also Ron being a total git at the Three Broomsticks convinced me I didn't want him back, even if he crawled back to me begging for forgiveness."

Draco looked back at her startled, but before he could speak Ginny said cheerily, "Ok, just wanted to know, come back the the snowball fight when you're done."

Draco stared after her for a minute before getting up and helping Hermione up, "What did you mean, 'Draco happened'?", he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione laid her head on his chest as if they had done this before, "I meant that I fell for you and realized I had no feelings for Ron anymore."

Draco kissed the top of her head, "Well, I'm glad for that. Lets get back to the snowball fight, shall we?", he said taking her hand in his as he took a step back.

Hermione grinned, "We shall", she stated, pulling Draco back to the forts.


	9. Dating For Real

**Chapter 9 - Dating.. for Real**

A few fun-fill hours later Hermione and Draco were back in their dorm, cuddling on a couch. Suddenly Draco whispered into her ear, "Hermione, i just realized I haven't asked this yet.. Will you be my girlfriend? For real?"

Hermione turned her face and kissed him straight on the lips and when they broke apart for breath a few seconds later she whispered back excitedly, "Yes! Of course, I'd love to."

Draco grinned and brought their lips together again, muttering, "Good" as they continued to snog.

They spent about an hour just snugging and kissing occasionally. Both had felt this was the best day of their lives, and they never wanted it to end. Too soon though, Hermione gasped and exclaimed, "I have to owl Harry!", and struggled to get out of her boyfriend's arms.

Draco scowled and held on tightly to her, "What do you have to tell Potter that's so bloody important that you have to leave my arms?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose, obviously annoyed at his language, "About us, of course! Before he finds out from someone else!", she stated still trying to wriggle out of Draco's grasp.

Draco sighed before looking at her mischievously, "Why is that important enough to want to leave my arms? Don't you love me enough to let Potter wait a few more hours?"

Hermine frowned at him, "Of course.. but he's my best friend and I just want to tell him I've moved on from the git that is Ronald Billus Weasley."

Draco sighed again, "Oh, all right. Just hurry back?"

Hermione grinned and gave him a peck on the lips, "I'll be back in a flash.", she said running up to write Harry.

Draco stared at her back, confused. Apparently 'back in a flash' was a muggle saying and Draco, being a Malfoy, wasn't aware of what such says meant.

A few minutes later Hermione happily skipped back from her room to the couch and Draco's arms. She had just sent the letter to Harry by owl. She remembered what it had said as she eased herself into Draco's arms.

_Dear Harry, _

_I know this will come as a shock to you, but you need to understand that this was my choice and even Ginny was happy with it, I hope you will be too. Draco and me and now dating for real! I'm so happy to have moved on and past that git that used to be one of my best friends. Did I tell you what he did to me in the Three Broomsticks a few months ago? Well, if I didn't, he insulted me and has continued to do so every time we see him and that horrid witch Lavender Brown. Harry, is he been acting horrible to you too? Or is just me? Please write me back as soon as you can._

_Love your best friend,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_P.S. Even if you aren't happy, could you at least _try_ to be nice to Draco for me? Thanks. _

Draco was still looking confused, and Hermione giggled as she caught the look on his face, "Something wrong?", she asked innocently.

Draco wrinkled his nose in total confusion, "What does 'back in a flash' mean?", he asked, trying not to sound like a idiot.

Hermione giggled louder, "I basically means be right back. It's a muggle saying."

"Oh", Draco said, embarrassed, "Well, know I know why I didn't know it.. I wasn't really interested in anything muggle or muggle like.. Until you, that is."

Hermione blushed and leaned over to kiss him, "That's so sweet.."

Draco smirked as he kissed her back, "Well, I known for being nice to ladies."

Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped Draco's arm playfully, "Oh hush you, like you need your ego inflated for than it is. It'll take up the whole dorm soon."

Draco grinned and kissed her again, "You act like you don't love it."

Hermione smacked him lightly again, "I love you, not your ego.", she froze, realizing she had said the L word so early in their relationship.

Draco felt her tense up, "What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione released her breath in relief, he hadn't noticed her slip up, "Nothing, Draco. I'm fine."

Draco looked at her, confused, for a moment, then shrugged, if she didn't want him to know, he wouldn't press. He didn't want to ruin the lovely day they were having. "Whatever you say, my love."

Hermione smiled up at him, love and adoration so clearly shown in her brown eyes as she leaned in to kiss him once more, siting up and grabbing his hand, "Time to go eat dinner, love."

Draco smiled and allowed her to lead him. It really was the perfect day. He'd got the girl of his dreams and they had snuggled and snogged the day away. Nothing could have been better.

Neither of them knew that a huge fight would break out in a few short weeks on a day they would never forget for the rest of their lives.


	10. Dacing and Fighting

**Chapter 10 - Dancing and Fighting**

A week later McGonnagal silenced the Great Hall at dinner, the students stating at their Headmistress with a mix of annoyment of being interrupted from their food, eagerness to see what was so important that had to interrupt the meal, and fear from the older students who thought this meant rouge former Death Eaters were attacking people.

Finally McGonngal stated firmly, "In two weeks time on Christmas Eve there will be a dance, to raise student moral after the horrors of last year.", excited whispers broke out among the room, but a sweeping glare from their teacher and Headmistress quickly silenced them, "The Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and Head Girl, Hermione Granger, will be organizing the finer points of this dance. This is not a chance to jump then and tell them what you want at the dance, just to thank them when it is done, because I'm sure they will make this dance amazing. The next two Saturdays will be Hogsmeade weekends so you dresses and Dress robes can be bought.", sitting down,

McGonnagal motioned everyone to go back to eating and many of the guys did, while the girls whispered excitedly. Hermione and Draco's eyes met from across the room and Draco's mouth curled into a small smile and Hermione's a full-out grin.

The next two weeks passed in a flurry of planing, shopping, and cuddles and stolen kisses. Hermione and Draco, of course were going together, Ginny had been allowed to bring Harry and he was taking off work for it, Blaise, to the surprise of everyone, had gotten Luna to be his date, and Lavender, they assumed had gotten McGonngal to grant her to bring Ron. So, as long as they all stayed away from Ron, it was promising to be a fun evening with friends, stolen kisses and dancing.

Finally it was Christmas Eve and Ginny, Luna and Hermione had woken and locked themselves in the Heads' bathroom early in the morning, forcing Draco to have to shower in the Slythrien dorms. Blaise and Draco were relaxing on the couch in the Heads' Common Room when they heard a knock on the door and a shriek of "I'll get it!", as a red blur rand past them, they guessed it was Ginny.

Then they heard a yell of "Harry!", followed by a running brunette that had to be Hermione, to Draco's disappointment, they didn't see her well because she was in the hall to the portrait hole. Draco and Blaise peeked around the corner and saw two people with red and black hair's lips attached to each other's before seeing Hermione tap on Ginny's shoulder. When Ginny and Harry pulled away from each other, red-faced, Hermione threw herself at the black-haired boy, nearly knock his glasses off at the force of her hug.

Draco turned the corner with a pout displayed on his face, "How come you don't hug _me_ like that Hermione?"

Hermione gave an indelicate snort as she untangled herself from Harry, "Because I see you every day and I haven't seen Harry in 3 _months_, and he's too busy to even write most of the time! He's my best friend!"

Harry gave Hermione a gentle smile and then turned to Malfoy and have a careful nod, "Malfoy. Remember what my letter to you you said all those months ago?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "How could I forget my life being threatened if I did any funny business to Hermione and was just using her?"

Harry nodded, "Well, just leting you know it still applies. She's like a sister to me and if you hurt her I'll kill you myself."

Draco rolled his eyes again, "The muggle way, I remember, I don't plan on hurting her, not from my personal safety, but because I truly do care about her.

Hermione gave an Umbridge-like cough to remind them she was still there. "Well", she stated, "If the threat feast is over, Ginny, Luna, and me need to finish getting ready. We aren't even in our dresses yet." Draco looked down at Hermione's clothes, sure enough she was wearing old sweats by the looks of it.

The girls finally got out of the bathroom, all ready, an hour later, a half an hour before the dance. All of them looked amazing, Hermione wore a simple Gryffindor-red, floor-length dress, Ginny wore a gold dress that fell just below her knees, and Luna had a nice sky blue dress that went down to her ankles. The boys all stared at their respective dates in awe, causing Ginny and Hermione to blush, while Luna seemed not to notice as Blaise's eyes roamed her body.

Harry, to great shock on Draco's part, was the first to recover holding his arm out to Ginny, "You look beautiful, Gin. Shall we go find the remaining Gryffindors, my love?"

Ginny giggled as she accepted Harry's arm and then headed out the portrait hole, shouting promises that they would meet the other two couples in front of the portrait 10 minutes before the dance begun.

Blaise soon followed suit, being the perfect gentleman as he complemented Luna lavishly and headed out the portrait hole to find some of their mutual friends.

Draco was still staring at Hermione, his jaw wide open. Hermione began to tap her foot and snapped her fingers in from of Draco's face, "Oi, you alive in there, Draco?"

Draco quickly regained his composure, "Sorry, it's just that you have managed to look much more beautiful than normal, I wasn't sure it was possible. But you look simply amazing, Hermione. You really do."

Hermione flushed deep red and muttered her thanks before saying, "Should we go find Harry and Ginny? And try no to run into Ron?"

Draco smirked as he stated, "Tonight, your every wish is my command.", holding his arm out for her, still flushed deep red she took it.

They had managed to find Harry and Ginny and avoid Ron at the same time and had met back up with Blaise and Luna in front of Draco and Hermione's portrait hole. They all walked down to dance and were almost immediately separated by the crowd couples from 4th year up.

The first dance begun and it was a slow dance, Hermione and Draco automatically took the proper positions and began to dance. Neither were aware of the spot light that followed them as the danced and the many students watching them, and for sure not the two icy blue eyes almost hidden under bright red hair. They were caught up in each other, matching each other's movements as the danced gracefully.

As the song came to a close Draco's face moved down towards her and Hermione closed her eyes, arching her neck up to Draco's face. But, when their lips were a mere breath away from each other an angry voice cut through the lovely could the two were floating in.

"What the hell is going on here?", shouted Ron, drawing the looks a a few nearby couples.

Hermione and Draco, reluctantly drew away from each other and Hermione leveled a brown-eyed glare at Ron, anger swirling so strongly within her eyes that Ron unconsciously took a step back. "I believe", she started her voice low and dangerous, "That I was dancing with the most incredible man, who happens to be my boyfriend, and was about to kiss him before YOU so RUDELY interrupted us!"

Ron hissed back, "I can't understand how you can call the man who TORMENTED you and let his bloody insane aunt CRUICO you, incredible!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed into two brown slits of rage, "You listen to me Ronald Billius Weasely. Draco is not the man we thought he was, he never WANTED that life! The only reason he did what he did was because Voldemort would have KILLED him, his father, and his mother is he didn't do as he said! He was just protecting his family!", Ron cringed at Voldemort's name, "RON THE MAN IS BLOODY WELL DEAD, DEAL WITH ME USING HIS NAME!", she roared.

Draco pulled lightly at Hermione's arm, leaning down to whisper into her ear, "People are staring and he's just not worth it. Let's go find Po- Harry, Ginny, Blaise, and Luna."

Ron turned his anger to Draco, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY FRIENDS AND SISTER IN SUCH A FRIENDLY TONE?"

Draco straighted to his full height, Ron was tall, but Draco was more so, "They're my friends too now, Weasley. So back off and go back to sharing a nice broom closet with Brown, who you started dating not 2 bloody minutes after you broke Hermione's heart. I was there to patch up the pieces, I was there to hold her as she cried over you most nights for a month, I was THERE for her. Not you, her supposed best friend. Me, her former enemy. Ginny, Harry, and Luna like me and thank me for doing that for her and hate you for breaking such a strong, beautiful, amazing woman. She's mine now so go to Brown while I go talk with MY friends. You don't deserve to be near them, let alone call them your friends and family anymore with what you did."

Ron backed away at the words, rage filling his gaze. "I'll get you Malfoy, and I'll show you who the better man is.", he then turned and stalked away. A few minutes later him and Lavender exited the Great Hall.

Draco led Hermione, gently by a hand on her elbow, to the two couples and as soon as they reached them Hermione broke down into the tears she had been holding back. Harry turned to Draco and demanded, "What happened to her?", as Ginny comforted Hermione.

Draco just spoke one word, "Weasely", and Harry's face darkened.

"I think I'll have a little talk with my 'best friend' about this", Harry said, his tone implying that talking meant yelling and thrown punches.

Draco, Blaise, Luna, and Ginny led Hermione back to the Common Room, tears still streaming down her face. Nothing they said could get Hermione to even crack a smile until Harry entered and said that his 'discussion' with Ron led to him having to be escorted to the Hospital Wing by Lavender, a punch from Harry had broken his nose. Only then did Hermione crack the tiniest of grins.


	11. The Best Day Ever

**Chapter 11 - The Best Day Ever**

A few months had passed. Hermione, Draco, and Blaise had gone To Harry's for Christmas, seeing how Hermione still had to get her parents from Australia, and Draco and Blasie didn't want to go home to the sadness of their families. Ginny had gone to the Burrow, but visited later on Christmas Day, she was still fuming at her brother and refused to speak to him or notice his presence in a room. The rest if the Weasley clan was in a similar view Molly glared at her son in such a way that he shrank back, Aurthur was horrified his youngest son was so horrid to a girl he had been friends with for 7 years, and had dated for several months, George pranked him endlessly and claimed Fred, if he was still with them, would have helped him and would have probably used more spiders, Percy just frowned at him in disapproval, such was Percy's way, and Bill and Charlie sent Howlers when they heard of Ron's doings from Ginny.

Harry was staying at the house Sirius had left for him, 12 Grimmauld Place, and Kreacher made them all amazing food, blossoming under Harry and Hermione's kindness. They had all been sad when it was time to go back to Hogwarts, the girls giving Harry tearful goodbyes, the guys giving Harry a kind nod, which Harry returned. Exam Week, had passed and Hermione was a worried mess the whole time about her N.E.W.T.S, each night Draco had to force her to go to bed before 2 in the morning rolled around. Somehow they had both survived it though, and now it was the day before graduation, Ron, who was tired of being scared of his own family, had sent Pig with a letter of apology, which Hermione had immediately declined, she was sure he didn't mean it and so Ron had been too "busy" to some to graduation for Ginny the next day, which no one believed for a second.

Around noon Draco came up behind Hermione, who was staring out the window in the common room sadly, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hello beautiful, what are you looking at?"

Hermione turned around and gave Draco a kiss before responding, "I'm just thinking this may well be one of the last times we see Hogwarts. I'm going to miss this place."

Draco raised a brow, "So will I, but I heard Slughorn is going back into retirement at the end of the year, and McGonnagal is too busy with her Headmistress duties to keep teaching.. I'm sure that the two teaching potions would be given to a certain two graduates if they were to apply for the potions.."

Hermione looked up at Draco, her brown eyes sparkling, "Are you suggesting we get those jobs and stay at Hogwarts?"

Draco smirked, "Hmm.. Maybe I am."

Hermione squealed in happiness and kissed Draco hard, pulling back and grabbing Draco's hand to drag him, "Let's go talk to McGonngal about it then!"

Draco smiled as her followed his overly excited girlfriend to McGonnagal's office, watching her say the password and the gargoyle open to show the stairs, which she dragged him up.

McGonnagal looked up from her work, her eyes glancing at their hands holding each other before looking at Hermione's face, "Yes?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Well, Draco here told me that there might be a few open teaching positions next year?"

McGonnagal smiled kindly, her eyes grazing Draco face before settling back on Hermione, "Yes dear, there is. Potions and my class needs new teachers. I suppose you tow wish to apply for those them?"

Hermione nodded eagerly and Draco smiled, "That is exactly what we wish to do, Professor."

McGonnagal nodded, "Well, who wants what job?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and Draco nodded at her, "I would like your class, Professor", Hermione said.

"And I wish to be the Potion's teacher", Draco replied.

McGonnagal nodded and then spoke, "Well, seeing how you two _are_ the best in your year, you have them. You'll come to Hogwarts by the Express a week earlier than the students. I wish you luck."

Hermione dropped Draco's hand and hugged the surprised headmistress, "Oh THANK YOU, THANK YOU Professor!"

McGonnagal nodded again, startled, "Well, you two better go get ready for tomorrow."

Hermione bound down the stairs and back to the Heads' Common Room, habing grabbed Draco's hand again, when they reached it, Draco peeled his hand from her's and got on one knee in front of the fire, "Hermione, this year has been the best of my life, and I got the job I've always wanted today. I want to make this day and year even more unforgettable. Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me?"

Hermione's eyes began to water with tears of joy as she threw herself at Draco kissing him hard, "YES, I would love nothing more than to marry you Draco."

Draco grinned and grabbed a box from his pocket and slipped a ring onto her finger, it had a ruby and an emerald set on either side of a perfect diamond, "I love you Hermione, more than anything in this world.", he muttered.

Hermione admired the ring and whispered back, "I love you too, Draco. More than anything, a million times more what I used to feel for Ron."

They were sure of one thing, this day was the best one of their lives, and always would be.


	12. Graduation Day

**Chapter 12 - Graduation Day**

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Draco and Hermione told Harry, Ginny, and Blaise and all of them, plus the rest of the Weasley's, besides Ron, congratulated them on their engagement and their soon-to-be jobs and soon it was time for then to get ready for graduation, the whole Weasley clan, minus Ron, and Harry were there, clapping when Ginny, Hermione, Blaise, Luna, Neville, and Draco received were called up. To no one's surprise afterwards Harry popped the question to Ginny, but to everyone's great surprise Blaise asked Luna to marry him, as they had been going out since the ball. It was a great day, everyone joking and laughing. It was little trouble to them when they saw Lavender crying when she noticed Ron didn't come. No one liked her anyway, she was as horrid as Pansy in their eyes.

No one noticed the red-head near the edge of the forbidden forest, scowling as he saw the shine of the diamond on Hermione's finger and glaring as he saw Blaise propose to Luna. In his mind, his family and friends had all become traitors. Unlike everyone else he noticed Lavender's tears with great concern, however and had to force himself no to go over and comfort her, instead sending Pig with a quick note telling her of his whereabouts and watched as she quickly detached herself from everyone else and run over to where he was. He told her that he couldn't stand being in England with his traitorous family and asked her to run away with him to him to America and marry him. She quickly accepted, which was good because Ron had already been allowed to transfer his Auror job to America and with a silent accio Lavender's and his bags were with them and the apparated to America to the house Ron had bought for them.

No one at Hogwarts noticed or cared about Lavender's disappearance and when the Weasley's received the final owl they would ever get from Ron late that day, they were barely upset, he was no longer family in their eyes, he'd hurt Hermione all too much. Life continued as normal, in everyone's eyes life couldn't be better, exspeically when Narrcissa welcomed Hermione as family with relative ease.

Ron and Lavender lived happily in America and by August, they were married in June in Vegas, Lavender was pregnant, no one in the Weasley family would now about this child, the Brown's didn't even care enough to know.

Hermione and Draco had married at the Burrow in late July, Harry and Ginny in Early August and Luna and Blaise had married in a park in mid August. In late August Hermione and Draco left the flat they had bought to go start their jobs at Hogwarts, none of them expected what challenges the next year would bring.


	13. SEQUEL INFO!

SEQUEL IS AVALIBALE NOW ON MY PAGE. It's called Love and Teaching Teens Don't Mix!


End file.
